


Definitely Don’t Do Anything I Would Do

by EmGrz6 (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Interns, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EmGrz6
Summary: When Maria Hill switches from SHIELD to Stark Industries, she suggests Tony implement a high school internship program. Teens around the US compete for the opportunity, but only three will stay for the summer.Basically just another intern AU, but with an OC and Harry Osborn too. Mostly fix it from Civil War on so there may not be an Infinity War.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39





	Definitely Don’t Do Anything I Would Do

Alpena, Michigan

Ruth sighed softly as she tapped away at the keyboard, trying to finish up the last bit of code before she had to get home. The boys behind her scuffled with each other playfully, but she tuned them out, focusing entirely on her work. “Wow, that’s some pretty good coding. Where’d you learn that?” An unfamiliar voice startled her.

She shrugged, not bothering to turn around. “Here, I guess. Just started a few weeks ago, honestly.” Ruth saved her project, then logged out of her S.I.Y.O.P. (Shuri’s International Youth Outreach Program) account. 

“So, you’re saying you’re a natural, right?” The woman behind her asked, dragging out her vowels for emphasis. Ruth turned to face her, then gasped when she caught sight of her face.

“You’re Maria Hill! You used to work for Fury! What are you doing here?” Ruth asked, eyes widening. 

Hill smirked slightly at the younger girl’s shock. “I work for Tony Stark now. I’m his,” She pursed her lips in thought, “Recruiting agent. I go to all these centers to find kids like you for him.” She held out a brochure to Ruth. “In case you’re interested in a summer internship with him.” Hill turned and began walking away, occasionally stopping to glance at other’s screens, usually turning away from them.

Ruth followed her, frowning. “What would he want with me? Plenty of kids can learn how to do this, it’s all right here.” She gestured at the center.

“But only kids like you take the leap and learn how to do it. Most of these kids are playing or creating another game, you’re making your own AI. There’s a slight difference, and that’s what Stark pays me for.” Hill raised her eyebrows at Ruth, who was currently speechless. “Check out the program; maybe you’ll get in. You’d be a good fit, and he pays for everything.” 

Ruth watched as she left the building, then quickly thumbed through the brochure she had handed her. “Summer in New York City with Tony freaking Stark for free? And all I have to do it send in my current project? Is this some kinda joke?” She muttered to herself, then pulled out her phone.

Mom  
Sent at 3:54  
So...Maria Hill just gave me a brochure for this stark internship thingy so I’m skipping practice to finish my project, cool

Mom  
Received at 3:56  
Alright? What time do you think you’ll be home

Mom  
Sent as 3:57  
I’ll try to make dinner but idk   
I have to turn in this project to qualify and I’m almost done

Mom  
Received at 3:58   
Sounds good   
Dad’s making burgers tonight 

Mom  
Sent at 3:58  
Ruth has liked your text

Ruth tucked her phone back into her hoodie and dove back into the code, rewriting and adding in order to work out the last kinks.

++++++++++++++++

Rose Hills, Tennessee 

“Harley Keener! Where have you been, young man?” The grey-haired teacher glared at the smirking teen over her glasses.

The blond shrugged noncommittally, “Oh, ya know, here and there.” When his robotics coach deepened her glare he relented. “Okay okay, I had to take my sister to school; she missed the bus this morning ‘cause I forgot to wake her up.” Harley held up his hands to try and placant the elderly lady.

Her expression softened. “Harley, you know I have to kick you off the team if you miss too many meetings. We were testing it out today.” 

“Did it work? I knew it would be a little bit towards the right, but I think David can handle it during the blind driving. Were the wheels okay? What about the hydraulics, I know those were a little risky, and what about-“ Harley rambled on, his blue eyes brightening at the mention of their school’s robot.

Ms. Bobsen raised a wrinkled hand, cutting him off. “It all went fine, we adjusted the wheels slightly because it did tend to lean to the right, but everything worked. It just would’ve been good for the team if you had been there. You did so much work on that robot, it’s more yours than anyone else’s on the team.”

“I-i mean, I only did a little bit,” He muttered, a faint blush covering his freckled face, “Wasn’t like I learned to drive the thing or came up with the idea or nuthin’.”

Cocking an unimpressed eyebrow, his coach leaned forward. “No, it’s not like you welded the whole frame or programmed it or rearranged the coding, nothin’ special.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She leaned back and reached into her bag, pulling out a brochure and handing it to the curious teen.

“These are bein’ sent all over the country as we speak. Tony Stark- yes I know you two go way back-.“ She cut herself off as Harley perked up. “Tony Stark is looking for three highschool-age interns to go live in New York with him for the summer. He wants them to send in their top projects. I think if you put some time into it, you could get in.”

Harley sat up in his uncomfortable plastic chair. “You really think so?” He asked.

“I know so.” She answered without hesitation. “The shop is yours. Build your own robot and send it to Stark, and you’ll win for sure.” Harley nodded, first with uncertainty, then with excitement. “Well, go on! I’ve cleared your afternoon classes, you’re free to work till you drop. Due date’s in three weeks!” He jumped out of his chair and ran out into the metal shop, startlingly a few others at his enthusiasm.

++++++++++++++++

Queens, NYC, New York

“May!” Peter Parker yelled across the small apartment. “Have you seen my Chem book? I left it on the couch last night and now it’s gone!” He checked under a few pillows while struggling to get his hoodie over his head. “May! I’m late and I need my book!” 

His aunt strolled out, Chemistry book in hand. “You were looking for this?” She asked teasingly, then helped him pull the hoodie over him. “Relax, you’re not going to be late.” Peter nodded, smiling slightly. “Lunch? Book? Bag? You got everything you need?”

“Check, check, and check. I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Ned’ll be there to keep me out of trouble, as usual.” Peter reassured her, patting her on the shoulder. “Now let’s go! I can’t be late to my first day, they’ll tease me forever.” May rolled her eyes, but complied.

“Dude! Have you heard?” Ned asked as soon as he spotted Peter through the crowd.

Peter grinned. “That we got into Midtown Tech? The high school we’ve been dreaming about since we were itty-bitty middle schoolers?” 

“Not that, but go us!” Ned returned Peter’s grin before remember what he was originally saying. “Didn’t you hear?” Peter shook his head, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. “TonyfreakingStarkislookingforanewinternandallwehavetodoitenterourlastproject!” Ned said in one breath, excitement clear on his face.

“It is a testament to how long I’ve known you that I actually understood that and oh my God!” Peter exclaimed as his brain caught up with him. “Ned, we could win! Oh my God, we have to win! This is awesome; what should we enter?”

Ned frowned. “I was kinda hoping you’d have an idea? Because I don’t.” Peter grimaced as he flipped through their past projects and realised none of them were exactly Stark level good. “Hey, but it’s okay because we have till the end of summer to figure it out, right? I mean, we get extra points if it’s already done, but no big deal; we got this!” 

Grinning, Peter agreed, and the pair did their handshake before entering the school.

++++++++++++++++

San Francisco, California

Harry Osborne blinked tiredly at his phone, the bright light a strange contrast to the darkness of his bedroom. “Peter?” He asked, wondering why his old best friend would call him at two in the morning. “Wha’ ya wan’? It’s really early, can you call late’?” 

“Dude, I completely forgot to tell you!” Peter’s unnaturally sunshiney voice comes crackling through his phone, results of a long distance phone call.

Harry tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes to no avail. “What is it?”

“Tony Stark’s looking for three interns to spend the summer in New York with him!” Harry could practically see Peter grinning through his phone. “All you gotta do is send him your best project!”

“Cool, do you mind if I go back to bed now? It’s two here.” He snapped slightly, cranky at being woken up. “I promise I’ll text you with ideas when I wake up, ‘kay?” He added, realising he was being rather mean to the person who had just given him great news.

“Yeah, no problem, sorry for waking you up. Let me know what you think though, alright? It’ll be like old times: you, me, and Ned all workin’ on crazy projects, ‘cept this time we’ll have Tony freakin’ Stark behind us!”

Harry grinned at Peter’s excitement and the memories. “Yeah sounds great dude. I’m legit so tired, but I’ll definitely text you later, alright?”

“Sounds good, sleep well!” Peter replied cheerfully. Harry hung up without saying goodbye, then put his head down and groaned at the realisation this meant more work.

“Maybe I can just get Dad to let me spend summer in New York, then I can just tag along.” He thought to himself, grinning slightly before slipping back into sleep.

++++++++++++++++

“So these were the only ones who got through the vetting process; I figured you’d like to have a look before we sent them the letters.” Maria explained as she flicked the files at Tony, who was eagerly looking at the different projects they were bringing into his lab.

He turned back to his screen, wanting to see where exactly these kids came from. “Hey FRIDAY, didn’t I do something in Rose Hill a few years ago?”

“Yes sir, you hid there from the Manderin in 2013.” FRIDAY answered matter of factly. Tony smiled slightly as he looked at fifteen year old Harley Keener.

“Alright, this kid’s in, but I have no idea how he’s ever going to respect me.” He chuckled as he swiped right on Harley’s picture. “What’d he do, anyway?” Tony as Maria over his shoulder.

She glanced through her holographic screen then pointed at a small robot in the pile. “He built a robot that’s supposed to shoot,” She paused and looked up at Tony in confusions, “potatoes?” 

Laughing, he flipped through the basic mechanics of the robot, pleased to see it was a little more complicated than a regular potato gun, with an algorithm that determined what was a threat and the best way to disable without harm. “It’s a bit of an inside joke.” Maria raised an eyebrow. “I broke into his shed in 2013 when he was like 10; he’s like a mini-me.”

She nodded and motioned for her assistant to leave the small robot on the table. Tony flipped through a few more profiles, then asked over his shoulder, “Any stars in here I should take a look at?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Maria said, rolling her eyes. “This girl from Michigan codes her own AI in one of the Wakandan SIYOPs after school. It’s pretty high tech; I sent you the link to it.”

“How long did she say she spent on it?” Tony asked distractedly, scrolling through the lines of code.

Maria flicked her fingers, “Six months.” Tony paused, eyebrows furrowed. “She says she got into code to impress a guy, but ended up liking code more.” She finished with a laugh.

Tony turned. “She’s damn good at it too. This coding is similar to the stuff I did on JARVIS and that took me a year and a half.” He brought up the AI. “FRI, do a quick scan for any virus type stuff please.”

“Already done boss, she’s all set, but full of attitude.” The AI sounded slightly miffed for a robot. Maria and Tony smiled at the ceiling. “Want to talk to her?” FRIDAY offered.

“Yeah sounds good.” Tony says, then waits a moment before asking, “So, what’s your name?”

“Ruth called me FREEDOM. Personally I like JACK better, but no-one listens to me.” A new voice came from the ceiling, the male voice a startling change from FRIDAY’s higher voice.

Maria turned to Tony, eyebrows raised. “So is that a yes to her?”

“Absolutely, I have to figure out how she gave JACK here a character besides ‘humble servant’.” Tony grinned at Maria, his slightly crazed hair giving him the look of a child on Christmas.

JACK’s voice came from above again. “Can I be allowed to tell her? She’s already programmed me into her phone.” 

“Yes JACK, feel free. We’ll be sending an email as well.” Maria answered him. “One other thing before I leave you to find your last prodigy- Harry Osborne has requested to spend the summer here as well with your interns.”

“Did he send a project?” Tony asked without turning around. 

Maria rolled her eyes. “Yes, he sent a list. I know you don’t like Oscorp, but Harry’s high school age and has significant accomplishments under his belt. He’s just asking for a chance.”

Tony sighed, “Fine, but only because I know you and Pepper are going to bother me till I let him come.” 

Maria smiled as she strolled out of his lab, her assistants following her like a herd of ducks

**Author's Note:**

> The times are a little off so figured I’d clarify a little: Ruth is a sophomore (15/16), Peter and Harvey are freshman (14/15), and Harry is a junior (16/17). The timing is set right before Civil War simply because I didn’t want to write Peter and Harvey as lil 8th graders but wanted Civil War in there.


End file.
